familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Adams Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of John Adams (1735-1826) and Abigail Smith (1744) - 2nd President and First Lady of the United States. Great, Great Grandparents of John Adams Adams / Baxter Family Line # Henry Adams (1582-1646) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams).English Immigrant to America # Edith Squire (1587-1673) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, ESquire) - English Immigrant to America # Gregory Baxter (1606-1659) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, JAdams2, ABaxter, GBaxter) - 1630 English Immigrant to America (Winthrop Fleet) # Margaret Paddy (1609-1661) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, JAdams2, ABaxter, MPaddy) - 1630 English Immigrant to America (Winthrop Fleet) Bass / Alden Family Line # Samuel Bass (1600-1694) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, HBass, JBass, SBass) - 1633 English Immigrant to America # Anne Saville (1601-1693) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, HBass, JBass, ASaville) - 1630 English Immigrant to America # John Alden (c1599-1687) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, HBass, RAlden, JAlden) - 1620 Mayflower pilgrim # Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) - ( JAdams4, JAdams3, HBass, RAlden, PMullins) - 1620 Mayflower pilgrim Bolyston / Gardner Family Line Susanna Boylston Adams Hall (March 5, 1708 – April 17, 1797) was a prominent early-American socialite, mother of the second U.S. President, John Adams and grandmother of the sixth President, John Quincy Adams. Her parents were Peter Boylston (c1673-1743) and Anne White (1685-1772); her grandparents, Dr. Thomas Boylston (1644-1695) and Mary Gardner (1648-?) and Benjamin White (?-1722) and Susanna Cogswell (1656-1701) # Thomas Boylston (1614-1653) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, PBoylston, TBoylston2, TBoylston1) - English Immigrant to America # Sarah Gilbert Morcock (1617-1673) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, PBoylston, TBoylston2, SGMorcock) - English immigrant to America # Thomas Gardner (1620-1689) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, PBoylston, MGardner, TGardner) - English immigrant to America # Lucy Smith (1619-1687) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, PBoylston, MGardner, LSmith) - English Immigrant to America. White / Cogswell Family Line Susanna Boylston Adams Hall (March 5, 1708 – April 17, 1797) was a prominent early-American socialite, mother of the second U.S. President, John Adams and grandmother of the sixth President, John Quincy Adams. Her parents were Peter Boylston (c1673-1743) and Anne White (1685-1772); her grandparents, Dr. Thomas Boylston (1644-1695) and Mary Gardner (1648-?) and Benjamin White (?-1722) and Susanna Cogswell (1656-1701) # John White (1628-1691) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, AWhite, BWhite, JWhite) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. Settled in Ipswich MA. # Frances Jackson (1621-1696) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, AWhite, BWhite, FJackson) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. Settled in Ipswich MA. # William Cogswell (1619-1700) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, AWhite, SCogswell, WCogswell) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. Settled in Ipswich MA. # Susanna Hawkes (1633-1696) - ( JAdams4, SBoylston, AWhite, SCogswell, SHawkes) - daughter of English immigrants. Great, Great Grandparents of Abigail Smith Smith Family Line # SMITH01 - ( ASmith, WSmith4, WSmith3, TSmith2, SMITH1) - unknown parents of Thomas Smith (1634-1690), who immigrated from England circa 1660. # SMITH02 - ( ASmith, WSmith4, WSmith3, TSmith2, SMITH1) - unknown parents of Thomas Smith (1634-1690), who immigrated from England circa 1660. # Thomas Boylston (1614-1653) - ( ASmith, WSmith4, WSmith3, SBoylston, TBoylston) - English immigrant - see above # Sarah Gilbert Morcock (1617-1673) - ( ASmith, WSmith4, WSmith3, SBoylston, SGMorcock) - English immigrant - see above Fowle Family Line # FOWLE01 - ( ASmith, WSmith4, AFowle, IFowle, FOWLE01) - # FOWLE02 - # FOWLE03 # FOWLE04 - Quincy Family Line # Edmund Quincy (1628-1698) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, JQiuncy, DQuincy, EQuincy2) - Immigrated from England with his parents. # Joanna Hoare (1624-1680) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, JQiuncy, DQuincy, Hoar) - English Immigrant to America / daughter of Immigrant Charles Hoare (1590-1638). # Shepard03/04 ??? - The records show a simulataneous marriages to Daniel Quincy (1651-1690), bearing him two children in the 1680s and also to Moses Fiske (1642-1708) - bearing him 8 children across the 1680s. Cannot be the same person? Norton Family Line Note: Rev John Norton (c1651-1716) - 2nd minister of Old Ship Church in Hingham MA. * William Norton (1610-1694) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, ENorton, JNorton, WNorton) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony * Lucy Downing (1621-1698) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, ENorton, JNorton, LDowning) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony * Arthur Mason (1630-1707) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, ENorton, MMason, AMason) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony * Joanna Parker (1635-1708) - ( ASmith, EQuincy, ENorton, MMason, JParker) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony Research Notes Famous Descendants & Cousins * Adams, Peter B (1738-1823) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, Elihu (1741-1776) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, Brooks (1848-1927) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) -an American historian and a critic of capitalism. * Adams, Charles Francis I (1807-1886) - Diplomat and US Ambassador to England for Abraham Lincoln during the US Civil War, son of Pres. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848). * Adams, Charles Francis II (1835-1915) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) - A colonel in the Union Army, railroad regulator and executive, an author of historical works, and a member of the Massachusetts Park Commission. * Adams, Charles Francis III (1866-1954) - 44th Secretary of the US Navy, son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894). * Adams, Charles Francis IV (1910-1999) - 1st President of Raytheon Company. * Adams, John, Pres. (1735-1826) - ( JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams) - 2nd US President. * Adams, John Quincy, Pres. (1767-1848) - sixth US President, son of Pres. John Adams (1735-1826). * Adams, John Q (1833-1894) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), American lawyer and politician. * Adams, George C (1863-1900) - son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894)- a former head coach of the Harvard University football program from 1890 to 1892. * Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1918) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), a prominent American Historian. He married Marian Clover Hooper (1843-1885), a prominent Washington DC socialite. * Adams, Louisa C (1811-1812) - granddaughter, born and died in St Petersburg Russia. * Adams, Mary G (1845-1928) - daughter of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), married Dr. Henry Parker Quincy - a Family Quincy Relative * Adams, Samuel (1722-1803) - (2nd Cousin) - an American statesman and politician in colonial Massachusetts, political philosopher, and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. * Adams, Thomas B (1910-1997) - ( JAdams7, CFAdams6, CHAdams5, JQAdams, John Adams (1735-1826)...) - a 20th-century American business executive, writer, academician, and political candidate. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees